


Something

by VVivacious



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVivacious/pseuds/VVivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has been trying to get to Shin Makoku for eight months now. He has been trying and failing. Till one day he gets the feeling that someone or something in Shin Makoku needs him. He redoubles his effort but when gets there he is in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Prologue

_In the middle of the night, a shadow detaches itself from the darkness of the woods to approach the shrine which houses the tomb of the Great One._

_The figure stealthily creeps towards the tomb, at the centre of the shrine._

_He didn’t believe it would work because it wasn’t the first king he was praying to, but from somewhere deep inside his soul he felt that if anything would work it would be this._

_His words were lost in the cavernous space of the tomb but their spirit echoed infinitely._

Please come back… I need… You…

 

# Chapter 1

_Please come back…_

 

I woke up with a start. I was sweating.

The remnants of my dream haunted my consciousness, it sounded like a plea for help was echoing in my brain and all of a sudden an intense longing for Shin Makoku took me off guard.

It had been an awfully long time since I had ‘Star Tour’-ed.

I picked up my glasses from the side table by my bed and put them on.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face since it didn’t seem likely I would fall asleep anytime soon.

But as I neared the basin a fear overtook me. I seriously didn’t want to get sucked in through the tap, it seemed like it would be better if I soaked in the tub if I had to be sucked into Shinma, but then I decided that even if I got sucked in through the tap, it still wouldn’t make the top three on my list of Weird Stuff through which I had Star Toured.

So I washed my face and as the first splash hit my face an intense longing struck me but it felt foreign and familiar at the same time like the emotion wasn’t originating from me but from someone I knew closely… intimately.

I continued to wash my face in the hope that I would find my way onto the other side or at least find the answer to whose emotions it were that I was experiencing. But after 40 splashes my eyes were red, blotchy and achy, and I had officially lost any chance of falling asleep again.

So I studied. Yeah I know who gets up and studies, but I am not very smart and I really need to work hard to do well in class and more than that I was aware of the fact that my education could make a difference in a country with the population comparable to that of Germany.

I was doing this for Shinma because for the past five years that I have been the Maou, it has really dawned on me that a lot of people depend on me and my decisions and even though I get a lot of help from Gwendal and Gunter, I know I need to step up and shoulder my share of the responsibilities.

And I am sure that Wolfram would say that part of my responsibility was to actually live in Shinma, but I still don’t have any control on these Star Tours… or I am possibly guilty of not trying enough.

That’s it.

I picked up my phone and called Muraken.

“Ullo…mmm…”

“Murata I need to go to Shin Makoku… Are you listening to me?”

I heard snoring from the other end.

“MURATA!!”

I heard a scuffle on the other end like something large landing with a thud.

“What is wrong with you Yuuri… Just because you need to get some doesn’t mean you need to go to Shinma to get it. You had a girlfriend once I am sure you can find another.”

“I don’t want to go Shinma to get anything. I need to go to Shinma. I think it’s time.”

“And what are you going to do which will be any different than everything else that you have tried in the past eight months.”

Well he was officially annoyed with me but I had an idea to get me to Shinma.

“I am going to revisit my previous Star Tour sites.”

 

After the swimming pool, the Sea World, the bath house, I found myself outside the toilet which changed my life five years ago. I am pretty sure that there are very few people who can attribute the biggest change in their life to a toilet but here I am. I should probably take a clue from that.

“I am not going with you if you are planning to be flushed down a toilet.”

“It’s okay. I think I got this.”

“Awfully nice of you to say that after you  made me get up at 6 in the morning to go to four places, spend money on tickets to the Sea World just so you could get thrown out after you jumped into their pool and worst of all they actually remembered you from your dunk five years ago.”

“I am sorry!”

“Well just go flush yourself and let’s go, I’m hungry we missed breakfast and it is already past lunch.”

“You go have lunch, I am going to have my lunch in Shin Makoku.”

“Heh!” He half grunted half chuckled.

He shook his head like he didn’t believe I could do it.

Well I had no other options, this was it, the place that changed my life and it says absolutely nothing about me that it was a toilet.

 

I went into the women’s side after checking that it was empty and stripped off in the middle stall to the swim suit I was wearing underneath my clothes. Put my leg in the bowl and then wondered if I should do it face first like the first time but I figured that would be too much.

Just then I realised I had forgotten to take off my glasses so I took them off and placed them on top of my clothes and I figured I had procrastinated enough and flushed the toilet.

 

Finally!

I found myself in the Maou’s private bath.

And the wave of relief that breaks over me makes me realise how much that dream had influenced my day.

I make my way to my bedroom which is shrouded in the light of dawn but I can still make out the body fast asleep in the bed.

I make my way to Wolfram. His face is screwed up in distaste, probably from some unsavoury dream he is having but in that moment I really wanted him relaxed.

I knelt by his bedside and started stroking his hair and his face started relaxing till I could almost swear he was smiling or that could just be the exhaustion of the day catching up with me.

I made my way to the other side of the bed and collapsed in it.

 

_“Yuuri, I love you”_

 

The shouting woke me up and I was pretty sure it was coming from right beside my bed but turns out that there was nobody besides me in the room and the voices were coming from the outside.

I got up to find out what was going on and hoped that it wasn’t Gunter going berserk about my return, I knew it had been a long time but nothing to throw a party about , only to find myself in my swim trunks.

Well I guess I could freshen up before facing Gunter. I made my way to my wardrobe where multiple copies of my all black Maou outfit were kept only to find a lot more clothes none of which were mine. Well some of them were black so they were obviously meant for me but it was like nothing I had worn before.

It was only when I found the nighties Wolfram prefers to sleep in that I realised that some of the other clothes were probably his.

Shhesh… I have got to get that guy to slow down I mean we were engaged in the first five minutes of our second meeting even though our first meeting lasted less than five minutes and had me literally at his feet with him belittling me.

I got dressed in one of the black outfits that closely resembled what I used to wear as a high school student and made my way outside but I guess whoever it was making all that noise had already left.

Well I guess I should go help Gwendal and Gunter with running the country but I couldn’t help making a detour.

 

“Yuuri”

“Conrad”

He hurried towards and pulled me into his arms.

“Wow! You must have really missed me if you are calling me Yuuri instead of Heika.”

“I did.” He hesitated

He held me at arm’s length but I could see that there something warring with the smile on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yuuri, I never thought I would see you again and it’s been a really long time.”

“It’s not been thaaaat long I mean I know it has been eight months and that’s a long time for me to be away from a country that needs me for its day to day functioning but still I made it back and for a moment I was scared I wouldn’t…  What’s wrong Conrad?”

“Yuuri, it’s just that…”

“HEIKAAAA!!”

“Gunter!”

I turned and found my arms full of a blubbering mess that was my Chief Advisor and Teacher.

“Gunter.”

 “Huh…. I know I know” I tried to console the blubbering mess in my arms that was crying and talking insensibly.

“I am extremely sorry but I will work extra hard to make up for everything I missed.”

“Oh Heika! You have no idea what’s happened.”

“What’s happened?”

By this time I was positive that something cataclysmic had befallen them in the time I had been away.

Was Shinma suffering from a plague? …a natural disaster or worse an invasion or were they at ….war?

“Gunter, tell me!”

Seeing as I found no success there I turned to Conrad.

“Conrad”

“Yuuri, I know you think you have been away for eight months but it has been longer than that here”

“What how long could it have been… an year?”

His answer left me speechless

 

_Five Years…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid I have no idea where this going or where I want it to go. This is my first fan-fiction so any suggestions and tips are welcome. So far my assessment of myself is that I am really bad at describing the places my characters are occupying in time. I hope to get better at that. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a comment if you would like to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

_Five Years!_

_It had been five years…_

_That idiot couldn’t have found a worse day to come back home…_

_It had been exactly 12 years to the day he first came here._

_Also it was the day that the contract of our engagement would have been voided. Well, it would have been if he hadn’t turned up but maybe it will still turn out how I want it to._

 

“So I have been gone for five years and you guys waited for three years but at the end you crowned a new Maou.”

“Yes”, Conrad said.

“And the Maou is… Wolfram.”

“Yes.”

“I still don’t get it.”

Conrad sighed. “What don’t you get Yuuri?”

“Why you are calling me Yuuri?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I did but I kind of miss the times I had to correct you.”

Conrad smiled slightly, actually it was more like the corners of his mouth twitched but I knew he wanted to smile but he was keeping it in check lest we send Gunter into a full blown meltdown. He was anyhow bent in the corner of the room muttering.

We were in my study (or should it be Wolf’s study now?) in the Blood Pledge Castle. This place brought back a lot of memories. But I guess now that I was no longer the king I didn’t need to spend any more time learning about Shinma’s history or about mazoku customs.

I really felt sorry for Gunter. He tried his best but I guess you can’t do anything about a bad student.

“Actually I don’t understand what’s so wrong about Wolf being the 28th Maou? I am pretty sure Gwendal and you will make sure he does right by his duties. So what does any of this have anything to do with me?”

“Things might not be as straight forward as they appear.”

Before I could ask how things really were, the doors to the study were slammed open and there were about a handful of people standing outside with Wolfram at their head.

And that’s when it hit me that I was no longer the maou because Wolfram…  Wolf was dressed in all black.

 

“Listen to me you henachoko, I am the 28th Maou of …”

“Please don’t say the entire name.” But he ignored me.

…

“… and I am not going to give up my claim on the throne just because of some proposal that may or may not have ever existed between us.”

“What?” Did I hear right? Can Wolfram have really admitted that the proposal between us might not have existed? Am I even awake?

“Wolfram I think you just showed him your hand.” Those words came from Gwendal who stood to the right of Wolfram.

“What I’m surprised by is that, he just had an emotional outburst and Yuuri hasn’t even been here for an entire day? I think Wolfram this might be one battle you will have to lose.” Conrad teased.

And Wolf blushed bright red and started sputtering.

“Regardless of him being here I am not giving up my country to a henachoko and how exactly are you going to convince him to go through with an engagement he has procrastinated about for twelve years.”

“Six years it hasn’t been that long on earth.” Well five years eight months to be exact.

“Whatever. All I see is that you are not arguing the part about the procrastination.”

“Wolf why are you being like this remember the last time we were together you said…”

“Forget whatever I said, any feelings I might have had for you vanished into nothing in the five years you weren’t here”, and with that he stomped out of the room.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

“Well he is still very much the spoilt prince?”

“Huh…It looks like things might actually work out,” Gwendal muttered.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I just spent the last two years seeing my brother act like an emotionless person and I don’t think anyone even remembers how he used to be… always acting first and thinking later especially when it came to you. But Yuuri, the true question is do you want to be the maou?”

“Huh... when did that become the most pertinent question?”

“Yuuri, you need to understand there are still people who see you as a reincarnation of Shinou as the maou who freed the world of the soushu. There are a lot of people who have wanted you back as the maou especially as Wolf’s rule has been rife with unrest but nobody could do anything because no one knew where you were but now that you here a rebellion may actually break out.  Do you really want Shinma to face a civil war?” Conrad asked.

“No. No, I want no civil war. But seriously if I go back to being Maou, it is really Gwendal and Gunter who will have to take over the day to day running of the country again because even though I would like to believe that I could do it on my own I know I will need you all to make this work. So the real question is if you all are ready to do this with me?”

“Your majesty! I, Gunter, am your servant I will do as you command”, Gunter said fervently but it was really hard to take him seriously as he was till leaking from the eyes.

Well looks like nothing has changed on that end.

“And you Gwendal?”

“I will do anything to get my brother back to normal and I will always work for the better of Shinma so you really don’t need to ask me about that. I will serve by your side if you take up the throne again. We have all been waiting for you, Your Majesty”, and with that he bowed to me.

 

It was getting dark but Conrad was taking me to the summit which acted as a viewing platform from where you could see the capital of Shin Makoku.

Thankfully there was nobody up there, even though this was one of the most popular tourist spots around the city, I really needed the peace and quiet to sort out through everything I had learnt about that day.

Apparently a majority of the citizens and even a lot of the nobles wanted me on the throne because they thought I had defeated the soushu but I knew that the problem with the soushu was just a temporary fix and there was a lot that could happen but hopefully not for the next two thousand years or more if we were really lucky.

But the truth is deep down I didn’t want to give up this country. It had taken me five almost six earth years but I had accepted Shinma as my own. I had finally realised that even though I would never think of myself as good enough for Shinma I was exactly what this country had needed and my work here was still unfinished and I was not ready to step down till I had completed it.

This country has finally known peace and things are really looking up and I want to see Shin Makoku shine in all its glory. And I know I am not alone. I know there are people who will stand by my side because they care about Shinma just as much as I do.

“A penny for your thoughts”, Conrad said.

“I was just thinking about the fact that I have really come to think of Shinma as my country and I really want to fight for my throne. Could we please go over what’s likely to happen tomorrow?”

“Well, if you hadn’t come back your engagement with Wolfram would have been broken off and it would have been really hard to reinstate you as king even if Wolf wanted to give up the throne. But since you are still engaged and you are still here tomorrow at the appeal you can argue against the annulment and even if Wolf argues the other side, it will still give us extra time and in that time you can convince Wolf that you are here and you want to rule for the good of Shinma and that you want to be Maou.”

“Why do you think I can convince Wolf?”

“Because I know my brother and I know that the only reason that he agreed to be king was because he couldn’t let anyone undo the good you had done and he believed you would come back for the longest time but one day he just couldn’t wait any longer. The only reason he is acting against you is because he is angry with you not because he actually has any desire to be the Maou himself.”

“Why is us staying engaged so crucial to this plan?”

“Well because if you are still engaged we can make it look like Wolf was acting as Maou on your behalf, since he was your fiancé you wanted him to be in-charge should you ever be gone long and we can actually work out an agreement for it be like that in case something like this ever happens again.”

“But wasn’t Wolf crowned King?”

“He was but that was a particularly tense time and we needed a show of strength and a kingless throne was standing in our way. So even though we had a coronation for Wolf it was only his signature on a piece of paper. We couldn’t have a proper ceremony because we needed the nobles in their estates guarding their borders.”

“What was this tense time?”

“Well mazoku are still thought of as cruel and heartless by most humans and humans outnumber us here. Our burgeoning relations with foreign countries especially the shinzoku has certain countries jumpy and that time two years after you were gone seemed like the right time to strike since you had been gone long enough that other people thought that any relations you might have managed to wrangle with surrounding countries would have weakened in your absence. But well they hadn’t Gwendal made sure of that but it still looked like we might still be attacked, since to date we have absolutely no relations to speak of with our neighbouring countries since our king keeps hoping in and out of the country to solve issues for other countries.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I will make sure to fix that and no more hopping around. I will delegate and I’ll stay here.”

“Stop laughing at me, Conrad!”

Seeing his mirth reminded me of all the things I had missed out on. When I shifted my gaze to the soft glow that blanketed the city, I knew exactly what I was fighting for.

“Thank you Conrad, I needed that.”

“You are always welcome, Yuuri.”

 

I made my way to my room, prepared for a battle of words with Wolf and I had come up with quite a repertoire of witty answers. But when I pushed open the door to our room, it was shrouded in darkness and the bed was still perfectly made up.

For a moment a cloud of sadness took over me. I was looking forward to talking to Wolf. Well, I guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow for that. 

I never thought I would see the day when Wolf would want our engagement annulled but tomorrow promised exactly that.

I fell exhausted into my bed and slept.

 

I slept and black clothes and green eyes haunted my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read Something! Just knowing that people would like to read what I write has made me very happy and enthusiastic about writing this. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and please comment on your thoughts for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

I had been awake for some time now, mulling over the fact that today was exactly 12 years and 1 day to the day I first came to Shin Makoku and in just a few days it would be the anniversary of the day I first came to the Blood Pledge Castle and the day 12 years ago that I fought with Wolf, well nothing’s changed if you look at it that way.

I feel weird just knowing that I haven’t been around for 5 years and the worst part is that things are different from how they were even five years ago and that makes me sad. It’s like everyone has moved on while I am still stuck in the past.

My bed is cold.                  

…and Conrad hasn’t come to wake me up even though it is way past the time we usually went for a run. I guess a lot has changed these past five years, I don’t even know if he runs anymore.

Something in my heart hurts and I sit up and hang my legs by the side of my bed. I felt extremely lonely, I had known these people for seven years but for the last five years where had I been when they needed me. I had been missing… What if things had taken a turn for the worse?

I felt my eyes grow heavy but I wiped my tears and went to wash my face.

And with every step I took I wished Murata had come to Shin Makoku with me, so I won’t have to feel so left out and alone.

 

As I made my way to breakfast I met Conrad on his way to my room.

“Yuuri, you are already up. I was just coming to wake you up but I thought you would like to sleep in after we got in so late yesterday.”

“Hey Conrad, do you still run in the mornings?”

“I do.”

And those two words immediately made me feel like everything was going to be okay after all.

 

We were sitting on a bench outside the courtroom in a family court. Conrad, Gunter and I were waiting for Wolf to arrive, turns out the Maou gets VIP treatment so the court was completely empty for the day and I felt sad for all the marriages and adoptions we were delaying but I guess I could feel happy for all the divorces that weren’t going to happen today, or maybe I should be feeling guilty for those too. When I expressed my concerns, Gunter spoke up.

“No, Your Majesty! It’s not your fault at all. It’s all that spoiled puu’s fault for not being here on time. Someone really ought to have taught him some manners, keeping our esteemed lovely, beautiful Heika, who defeated the soushu something that no one other than Shinou himself could have done, waiting and all so that he could break a vow he made to the majesty. I can’t wait for him to show up so I can really make him repent for every second of your precious time he has wasted.”

Well I guess I really set Gunter off.

Just then the door to the courtroom entered and a middle aged man with glasses and a paunch requested that we enter the room as Wolfram was already waiting inside.

 

The court room was plain it almost resembled the church I had been in the day Conrad was attacked, the same wooden benches and the same portrait of Shinou on the wall. The only real addition was the high raised platform with a table and chairs on which the jury of three judges sat.

The court was sparsely populated. I could only identify Gwendal from the group of nobles that were seated in the front rows with Wolfram standing in front of them looking at me.

Seeing his scowl really made me remember the day he had challenged me to a duel, the duel in which he just wouldn’t quit.

Well I guess here goes.

I walked to the front of the court and stood facing the jury. And the court proceedings started.

 

“…are here to annul their official engagement. This court asks them to please provide reasons for the same.”

“He is never here and if it wasn’t some fluke of luck he wouldn’t be here today either. He hasn’t been here for the past five years and the ten nobles sitting behind me can attest to the fact that this person is a completely unreliable henachoko who was never fit to rule in th….”

“Hey, don’t call me a henachoko.”

“I am sorry your majesties but I must interrupt, you have been asked to give reasons as to why His Majesty Yuuri is not a suitable husband not as to why he isn’t a good king… not that I am saying that he was a bad one”, the head judge interrupted.

“Well how about the fact that we have been engaged 1for 12 years and we are no closer to being married?”

“Well that is a valid point? Your Majesty Yuuri, Why won’t you marry His majesty Wolfram?”

“Yes Yuuri, why won’t you marry me?”

“Wolf I promise I will, just give me some time to, you know, get settled? What is the hurry?”

“Isn’t his Majesty Yuuri already 27? You could have married when you were 21? So why did you wait so long?”

I was liking this judge less and less.

“I am 21. And seriously mazoku can get married at 21, but they are only children… you really let children get married.”

“That’s just like him your honour he doesn’t want to marry me. He will keep changing the topic till you fall for his charms and his looks and then he will bewitch you. Just like he bewitched me.”

“Hey who are you accusing of bewitching you? I am pretty sure you tried to kill me within 24 hours of the proposal?”

“Why are you focusing only on the time we met, we have been together for 7 years after that? Wasn’t that enough for you? If you wanted to humiliate me, you accomplished your mission?”

“Wolf. I never want to humiliate or hurt you. I am genuinely sorry for not being here when you needed me but I’m willing to work for your forgiveness. What do I have to do salvage our engagement?”

Wolf seemed flabbergasted well years of trying to deny our engagement and here I was defending it while Wolf wanted to end it. Our positions were completely reversed.

And if I looked into my heart I would have known that this wasn’t only to get back at the throne.

Then all of a sudden Wolf smiled and it wasn’t his usual smile at all it was more of a smirk. He went and whispered something to the head judge and retrieved a piece of paper which he then signed.

“Hey, what are you doing? What are you signing? I am not signing any annulment papers.”

“No your majesty…” the head judge started.

“I’ll tell him. You want to prove that you want our relationship to work. Here it is, the documents to register our marriage.”

And he kept coming closer while speaking very calmly till he was in my face and I was acutely aware of the fact that I don’t think I have ever seen Wolf so angry with me.

“I have already signed it. If you want to save our engagement marry me. Show everyone that you really want to save this relationship.”

“Go on, Yuuri!”

“I can’t…Wah! How can I get married? I can’t even read these papers. My mother will kill me if I get married without her permission.”

“And what about my mother? She isn’t here either. Is that’s all you have? Excuses, this was a mistake from the very beginning.  You’ll never change.”

He threw the papers in my face and started marching out the room.

I looked at his retreating back and somehow I could see how much he hurt just in the way he held himself.

I looked down and picked up the papers.

 

_With every step I took I knew it was the end. And the more I didn’t want to do it the more I wanted to do it._

_It was like I was punishing myself._

_I was almost to the door._

_When I heard the words._

_“Well congratulations on your marriage, Wolf!”_

_I turned back to look into my brother’s hazel eyes and further back into a pair of sad black eyes._

_And I could feel the tears that were welling up in mine. But I had no idea what they meant._

_I turned, opened the door and closed it behind myself._

_And then I ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be a very short chapter even though it has a lot happening in it. Unlike most chapters I was tempted to title this chapter as 'The Royal Wedding' but I resisted because the chapter name would have given away the plot completely.
> 
> If anyone has noted the discrepancy in years, I wanted to clarify that while 5 years had passed on Earth between Yuuri's first and (supposedly) last visit, 7 years had passed on Shin Makoku during that same time frame but this is not to be taken as a rule for how time passes on that world i.e. 5 earth years doesn't equal 7 years on the other world.
> 
> And do let me know what you think of this latest development!


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

Well it seems fitting that we got married the same way we got engaged, in a hurry and without a second thought.

But I don’t regret it, even if my parents hate me for it.

More importantly I really need someone to read this document as I can’t see a word written on it. I don’t even know if I signed in the correct place.

“Hey Conrad! Could you read this document for me?”

Conrad gives me an odd look and proceeds to read it. Well as far as I can understand it is a standard document for registration of a marriage.

“Did I sign at the right place?’

“Yeesss… Yuuri is there something you aren’t telling me.”

“Well, Conrad it’s like this…”

 

“Ha…Ha…Ha.”

“Stop laughing, Josak!”

“But my God, Your Majesty you look so cute. Gurie-chan’s heart’s beating wildly.”

“Stop making fun of me. Glasses run in my family and well truthfully nothing you say can compare to my brother’s reaction when I got my first pair.”

I still get the shivers thinking about that day.

“Well Your Majesty, you look extremely cute.” Conrad smiled at me.

“Conrad, stop calling me your Majesty, I thought I had finally rid you of that habit and seriously you don’t call Wolf Your Majesty so how can you, my Nadzukeoya, call me Your Majesty”

“Well let me call you Your Majesty today since you are one step closer to achieving you goal.”

“Okay, fine only for today.”

“So is it true you married the spoiled prince”, Josak asks.

“Josak, I don’t think you can call him spoiled prince in front of me anymore, he is my husband now.”

And then it really hit me, I was married.

“Well I really need to get to my shop; I will see you tomorrow, Your Majesty. Congratulations on your wedding.” With that Josak waved us off.

On the way to the Blood Pledge Castle, there were many people who came up to me to wish me on my happy wedding, guess the news spread fast. But I still hadn’t talked to Wolfram. I guess my wedding was going to be as unconventional as my engagement.

“Hey Conrad, I was wondering about what the judge said about my ascension to the throne. He really didn’t seem convinced it would hold in a court.”

“Don’t worry about it Your Majesty Gwendal knows Shin Makoku’s law backwards and if he thinks it will work, I’m sure he knows a way to make it work.”

 

I was looking for Wolfram all day, since the morning. But it is when you are looking for someone that you realise that the Blood Pledge Castle is truly a demon castle because I am pretty sure it had started growing walls and hallways, to hide Wolfram from me.

An easier explanation would be that the castle’s decorations had changed over the five years since I last saw them and were hence confusing me but I wasn’t going to admit that I didn’t know my own castle.

Just as things were getting anticlimactic, I turned on to a balcony that looked out at the gardens behind the castle. And there he was…

He was sitting on the platform spanning the very edge of the balcony with his left foot hitched underneath him and his face was turned away from me, towards the view, and he looked so beautiful and so sad that I just stood and starred.

“Wolf.”

I could make out the second he heard me. His back stiffened imperceptibly and he turned towards me.

For once since the day I had come back, his expression wasn’t hostile it was much worse, he was sad, his eyes were full of tears which just then began to fall and I couldn’t stop myself from hugging him.

And when he put his arms around me and held me tight, I thought everything would be okay. But I was wrong.

 

“Hey Wolf, don’t cry. I promise I won’t leave you alone for five years ever again, I’m going to work something out so that I can be here whenever I want and I promise I will uphold every vow I made to you. I promise.

“We are married now.” And whatever had me holding out on doing this earlier was gone now.

He started shaking in my arms and I thought he was finally coming around to forgiving me when I realised he was really laughing.

“Like this marriage is anything more than the joke our engagement was.” His words cut deep.

“Wolf it’s not like that at all. I would never disregard you like that, we are married and any misgivings I had will only come a distant second to my first priority which is this marriage and you.”

“Easy for you to say, this marriage is only going to last a day. You got what you wanted. You can have the throne and I will get it announced that I was just acting on your behalf. Congratulations Yuuri, you will always be king of Shin Makoku but you are not going to be my husband. I am really not in the mood to repeat my mistakes a second time over.”

“But Wolf….”

He got up from the ledge and started stalking out of the balcony, but I followed him.

“You can’t leave me here.”

He stopped and without looking at me, he tore my heart into a million pieces.

“I didn’t leave you Yuuri. You left me… a long time ago and I was just a fool to not know what that meant.”

 

_“Yuuri, I love you”_

 

And tears fell from my eyes unchecked.

 

_At night, an old man sat at his desk sweating and working hard to print the documents that were necessary to bring about the change of power._

_But he was scared, he had read through the law twice but nowhere could he find a straightforward explanation as to how the marriage could lead to a definitive change in power. So he worked out every side law there was which was a tedious process, because there had to be a lot exceptions in place for this to work._

_Just as his despair was peaking there was a sharp rap on his door._

_He got up to open the door, wondering who would bother to come so late at night, but never in his dreams would he have ever guessed the identity of his visitor._

_“Mmy….My...”_

_“Let it be. I’m just here to present you with this document. I think this will make your work easier.”_

_He looked down to read the document and smiled._

_“Yes this is really good. But if such a document existed what was the need of the marriage,” he said casually, forgetting for a second the exalted station of his visitor_

_But he looked up to find his visitor long gone._

 

The next day Wolfram was gone and he had signed a document of his resignation from the throne and had as his last act as Maou reinstated me as the Maou…


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

“Ah! Your Majesty! Today is the happiest day in your loyal servant’s life, the day he once again gets the opportunity to serve you.”

“Ehhh…. Thank you….”

“No. No. No. It is an absolute delight for me, you don’t need to thank me. This servant of yours will continue to do all and I do mean all you need.”

Eh, that was highly ambiguous. I don’t know if I should tell him he needs to start tutoring me again. He might just die of joy.

But Gunter’s optimism made me less sad. It had been a day since Wolfram had left and as far as I could tell he was heading for Bielefeld. But things were more or less back to normal except for the fact that Wolf was angrier with me than I had never known him to be. These eight months I had thought hard on the things he had said when we last met and I really wanted to talk to him about it but for that I really need him to start liking me again.

Without Wolf, the castle felt empty, too silent like the usual noise that was the essence of the castle was missing. In fact I think it has been missing since the day I arrived. It’s like everyone around me is mourning something that I am unaware of.

Just then the door to my study (once again mine) opened and Conrad leaned in.

“Yuuri, I have a surprise for you.”

And he walked into the room and following him was a tall girl about my age with curly red hair that fell to the middle of her back and she wore a simple green gown but she looked regal like a princess, she resembled Greta…

Oh. My. God!

 

“I can’t believe my daughter and I are the same age.”

We were sitting side by side on the balcony in my study looking out on the garden below.

“Come on Yuuri, if you look at it from Shinma’s perspective you are 27 still 6 years older than me, like always and I know you always knew that you were too young to be a parent.”

“Huh… No I didn’t know that,” but having just realised that I started bawling.

“Grreeetttttttaaaa.”

I was crying childishly and she was laughing at me. And when I stopped to focus on her face as she laughed, I felt like the happiest person in both worlds.

“You are so beautiful Greta.”

“Thank you!”

“I am so proud of you; you are all grown up now. I can’t believe I missed five years of seeing you grow up. I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for that, Greta. I’m really sorry for not being here when you needed me. I am going to make sure it never happens again.”

“Hey Dad! It’s okay, Wolf always said that you would be here if you could. He made sure I knew that it must have been impossible for you to come because he believed it was the only logical reason to your absence. And he always said that since the two of us could miss you together it must have been worse for you since you were alone out there.”

“Wolf said that,” I asked softly.

“He did. He was pretty great while you were away. But now that you are here promise me – Never Again.”

“I promise.”

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

“Hey Greta…”

“Hmm…”

“Wolf is pretty angry with me…”

“Of course he is he has had to do your work for you while you were away, you owe him big time.”

“No he is definitely more annoyed and angry with me than if just that had been the reason. Yesterday he handed over his position and fled for Bielefeld.”

“Why what did you say to him?”

“Nothing. He hasn’t talked to me at all since I have been back except to shout at me.”

“Well, why didn’t you follow him to Bielefeld?”

“You really think I should, I don’t think my heart can handle him shouting at me again.”

“Hey! He made sure I knew every day that you loved me. Can you seriously tell me after knowing that, that Wolf doesn’t care for you. It’s impossible. He cares for you the most and that’s why he hurts the most.”

 

“I’m going to Bielefeld.”

“Again,” Gwendal’s eyes cut me to the quick. “Remember what the happened last time you went there, Oh wait I’ll tell you, you never returned.”

Wow! Who would have thought Gwendal could be so passionate?

“No, I promise as soon as I sort things out with Wolf we will both make the journey back as soon as possible.”

“We three. I’m coming with you,” Greta said.

“Nooooooooo….. I can’t bear to be separated from my lovely Majesty, I am coming too. I better get packing,” and with that Gunter fled the room.

“Well I go wherever Yuuri goes.”  

“Conrad!”

“Huhhh… Well I guess you all can come with me.”

“Huh… so that just leaves me here. Fine go, go to Bielefeld but if you don’t return for another five years I will bury you if you ever come back.”

Wah! Gwendal is scary, looks like someone has been spending too much time with the Red Devil lately.

 

And that’s how the five of us, Gunter, Conrad, Greta, Dacascos and I, made our journey into Bielefeld.

 

_The guilt was eating him up from the inside._

_He had lied to too many people to get this done._

_But even worse he had tricked the person he had sworn to serve into a marriage that wasn’t necessary in the least._

_Was this the right way? If this ruined things he wondered when he would see that smile again, when he would see Wolfram carefree and happy again._

_This burden was going to be heavy to bear but if it brought back happiness to that face then he would bear it without a sound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> I promise everyone that I will not leave any one hanging and I will definitely finish the story. Just have some patience with me. Things are going to get busy at my end, so the releases might become more sporadic but I will definitely finish Something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts on the chapter.  
> Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

It took us five leisurely days of travelling and spreading the news of my return to reach the Bielefeld estate.

As it turns out Gunter accompanying us was not only because he didn’t want to be separated from me but because he wanted to make sure that the news of my return travels far and wide. Who would have thought that someone so dehydrated could be so productive?

We were approaching the Bielefeld estate from the sea side and I couldn’t wait for my first glimpse at the ocean. It had been eight m… five years since I last saw it and I couldn’t forget everything that had happened here and a part of me was a little scared that I would fall in that ocean again and miss a decade altogether.

And then there was a dip and in front of me as far as the eye could see – the ocean. And it soothed me and it gave me hope.

As we turned towards the Bielefeld estate, I could see the harbour, which had been nothing more than a ship and a few fishing boats, had grown into a port with at least a dozen ships on its shore. Just as I was about to ask, Conrad answered, “One of the security measures, was having ports built in all territories with access to the oceans. There have been multiple ports along the Karbelnikoff, Voltaire and Bielefeld territories and smaller ones built along the Gyllenhaal, Rochefort and Radfort territories.”

“But why?”

“It’s flourished the economies of all the territories. And the more money we bring in, the better life our citizens enjoy, also being prosperous means that we have a cushion should any calamity befall,” Gunter replied.

“Oh! I was just worried about their military potential. I’m glad that’s not what they were built for…”, as I was saying this all four of my companions started finding their surroundings very interesting.

“Don’t tell me the ports were built for warships. Why would we need warships? There hasn’t been any war in Shin Makoku in 12 years.” I was almost shouting by the time I got to the end of that statement.

Everyone was silent which was kind of strange considering that we were like five people up front with many more soldiers and carts trailing behind but for a minute it was like everyone was trying to think of something to say next.

Just as Conrad started with an “Actually…”, Greta shouted and pointed towards the gate of the estate which were now clearly visible or rather what was visible were the dozen or so guards guarding the front gate. The gate itself was lost behind the guards and I was immediately alarmed.

I spurred my horse on and so did everyone one with me.

As I reached the front gate I stopped and demanded entrance only to be…

denied. Well that’s something that has never happened before.

 

“I feel sad.”

We had all dismounted from our horses and were thinking about what to do next.

“No, your pretty majesty! Don’t be sad the guards don’t realise who they are denying entrance to.”

Looks like in the past 12 years looking at a soukoku was no longer a marvel since I become a Maou.

“So as long as they think Wolfram is the Maou we can’t get in. How long do you think it will take to convince them?”

“Apparently not at all.”

“Conrad what are you talking about?”

“Look…”

As I turned towards the front gate I found them wide open with all the guards bowing down to Greta.

Guess even though I will never look like royalty, Greta who was born a princess is inherently obeyed.

“How did you do that Greta? Daddy is so proud of you”

“Oh well they can’t deny entrance to their future master? Now can they?

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well Greta has been officially adopted into the house of Bielefeld as their next heir,” Conrad answered.

“What you won’t be my heir? Who is going to be the maou after me?”

“Well looks like that is going to be Wolfram,” Conrad answered again.

“What…”

As Greta pointed to the balcony overlooking the front gate I saw Wolfram looking down on me. As soon as our eyes met he turned to go inside.

“Wow that was cold.” I turned to Greta “See I told you Greta.”

“We are going to get this sorted out now,” Greta replied.

“Let’s go.” I nodded in reply.

And with that Greta grabbed my arm and led me to Wolfram’s room.

 

Wolfram’s suite of rooms in the Bielefeld Estate were huge they were attached to a study and a living room besides a huge bedroom and bathing room and the bedroom lead onto a secluded balcony which actually hung over the ocean, the water touching the walls of the castle at high tide and when it was a full moon night the entire room would be flooded from the light of the moon and its reflections from the ocean.

And there was Wolfram sitting in his study peering over some papers like he had no idea that he had any guests. Well he could ignore me but no matter what he couldn’t ignore Greta.

And as soon as he realised who else was in the room he jumped out of the chair and leaped across the table to greet Greta and I had the strongest feeling of déjà vu because I remember him greeting me that way.

And seeing Wolf and Greta talk together made me so happy that I forgot that there was anything wrong between me and Wolf. I just wanted us to be a big happy family considering all the time together we had lost.

“So, Yuuri tells me that you are angry with him,” Greta’s words interrupted my thoughts.

“Noooo… No, how could I ever be angry with your daddy?”

“I love him just as I love you,” and with that he hugged Greta from behind such that they were both facing me and Wolf had the most unnatural smile on his face.

It was actually scary.

“Why Wooolf? I’m sorry! Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“See I told you, Yuuri. Wolf could never be annoyed with you.”

“Now come on both of you kiss.”

“Wah! We are not going to do that.”

“What, why not?”

“Beca… because…”

“Oh well he didn’t even kiss me on our wedding day I don’t think he is going to kisss me now,” Wolf interjected. If he wanted a kiss on our wedding day he could have said so.

“What… Wedding day?” Greta asked.

“Well we got married,” I replied.

“You what?” Greta was getting really good at her poison lady voice. “You got married and you didn’t tell me! How could you, Wolf? Yuuri? I would have never expected this from you two. I have been planning your wedding since I was ten. And now I don’t even get an invite. You two can stay here and rot for eternity.”

“No, Greta!” I pleaded.

“Greta,” Wolf called out.

And just as we reached the door, Greta turned and shut the door in our faces and then there was the sound of the heavy bolt sliding into place. The door had just been closed from the outside and I started pounding on it.

“No, Greta. I‘m sorry! It wasn’t like that. Listen to me.”

“I don’t want to listen to either of you. You can both stay here until you figure out how apologetic you both are and till you find a way to make this better. I’m not letting you out and I’m going to use Anissina’s ‘You-are-never-getting-free or You-are-trapped-kun’ to lock you in. Good night!” and she stormed out.

“Eh, well that didn’t work out as well as I thought.” But at least Anissina had finally worked out better names for her inventions.

“And here I thought she had given up on her poison lady dreams.”

And then I heard a snort of laughter and when I looked at Wolfram I realised it had come from him and then we both broke out into a peals of laughter.

 

Well that sense of camaraderie was short lived because as soon as Wolf realised who it was he was laughing with, he stopped and went and hid in his bedroom conveniently locking the door but fortunately for me I remembered that the bathroom was connected to both the study and the bedroom. So I went into his bedroom before he could lock the door to the bathroom only to find him glaring at me.

And it had been roughly an hour since then and no matter how many times I say “I’m sorry!” it’s like I’m talking to the walls and there is absolutely no reaction at all on Wolf’s face

He is sitting in a chair with his legs crossed one on top of the other and his arms folded looking like a very angry statue and I was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to negotiate these uncharted waters and so far I had been a complete failure but if Wolf was ever going to forgive me I had to start give him reasons why.

So I sat on the floor with my eyes on the carpet and started talking in the hopes that if he couldn’t forgive me he would at least listen to me.

“I haven’t told you this but when I returned about a week ago I wanted to talk to you about something but you were sleeping and I keep wondering what would have happened if I had woken you up right then and there and we had talked it all out before things would get this worse. If I could have woken you up I would have told you a lot of things but first of all I would have told you how much I missed you. The last eight months all I did was jump into the closest source of water and everyone thought I was crazy but I just wanted to come here so badly because I wanted to see all of you but most of all I wanted to be back because of you because I couldn’t believe I was standing anywhere near water when you confessed to me I would take ten years of missing all of you if I could just be there at that moment to tell you what I wanted to say when I heard you say that.”

“Hmm… Anyhow I drove Murata crazy and the day I came back that day at night I had a dream in which someone was calling me. But not just calling me it was like someone needed me to come back. And after that the dream was all I could think about and I had to come back, I just had to Wolf, because somehow I knew it was you, it was you, who had called for me. I knew you needed me and at that moment I would have done anything possible to be there for you to be the one comforting you when you needed me.”

“It’s my biggest fear that I won’t be there when you need me and here it was coming true right in front of my eyes and I just couldn’t take it any…” and a cry escaped from my lips and at just that moment I realised that I had started to cry. I took off my glasses and placed them to my side and it was then that I noticed that Wolf had somehow come to be seated in front me right outside my line of vision and he too was crying silent tears looking out at the darkening sky and the never ending ocean.

And that moment just felt like the right moment to bare my soul.

“I love you, Wolf.”

And that’s when Wolf’s silent cries turning to sobbing heaves and I wrapped him up in my arms and it finally felt like I was home.

 

We wound up on the floor with Wolfram lying across my chest he was being very quiet and it was killing me.

“Hey Wolf, I love you. You need to know that and I always want to be there for you but you need to talk to me. I am not used to being the talker in this relationship.”

He half snorted half gasped but I was pretty sure it was meant to be a laugh.

“You weren’t there, Yuuri and everything went really bad and things just wouldn’t quit happening and everyone started badgering me to be king but I didn’t want to be king that would just mean that I would be taking your place and I was just so scared that, that would mean you would never come back and I didn’t want that to happen.’

I sat up and pulled him into sitting position with me.

“Wolf, I will come back for as long as you need me to and will I always have a place here this is where my soul is from and if that wasn’t enough the fact is that my heart is definitely here.”

And he smiled and it felt like the fog had finally cleared to reveal the bright sun shining upon a deep lake with waters that ran green.

“Hey! You want to get out of here,” I suggested.

“I do, but I for one also know that Annissina’s You-are-never-getting-free or You-are-trapped-kun is indestructible.”

“Well.”

“Well, what?”

“Well, we could go down the balcony.”

“How exactly, Yuuri do you propose we do that by bashing our heads against the rocks.”

“No, how about we walk down the stairs?”

“Huh! What stairs? Did you come back with a one more crayon missing from your head, you henachoko?”

“No! And stop calling me that. I meant those stairs.”

I lifted my hand and placed it over the edge of the balcony above the water below and I called up a part of my soul, the part that is largely still hidden from me but sometimes when I put my mind to it I can almost find it hidden in the darkest corners of my soul but now I can almost see the edges of it and when I touch it, I feel like I can do anything but for now all I need is stairs.

And the water starts splitting and climbing till it reaches the very ledge of the balcony to form a staircase right down to the ocean.

I climbed onto the ledge and extended my hand to Wolf.

“Come on, Wolf. Hurry before I faint.” He placed his hand in mine and we started walking down the stairs. When we are about three feet above the ocean, the steps disintegrated and we both landed in the water on our butts with loud splashes that had us completely drenched.

Just then I saw Wolf’s expression and I immediately started to laugh.

“You stupid henachoko, this is all your fault!”

“Wolf, Wolf, I‘m sorry! No don’t just get up and start to leave, Wolf.”

“Wolf!” I jumped and caught his legs and brought him down and climbed on top of him and held him down while he kept splashing water on me to get me to let go of him but well that was never going to happen.

“No I’m never letting you go.”

And just when the reality of our positions hit me I realised what this was doing to the both of us. He stopped splashing about and just then it hit me, like it does almost every day, how beautiful he is.

“God, Wolf! I love you so much.” And I brought my lips down to meet his.

 

“Was that what you were going to say that time?”

“Yeah what else would I have said, Wolf. You should have known how smitten I was with you.”

“Well, how would I have known that.”

“Well you know all that stuff we did, you know when we were naked, I do that just with you and I don’t think I can ever do it with anyone else,” I whispered into his ear and he blushed tomato red.

I bit the upper lobe of his ear and he blushed, a brighter red which I didn’t think was possible given that he was already blushing so hard and like always I started trying to kiss his blush away.

“Awww, you still do that,” I whispered.

“Yeah on the off chance it is you who is coming onto me instead of the other way around, of course, I blush.”

“Well you have utterly spoiled me these past five years now you better handle the monster you have created,” and I started tickling him.

“Stop, stop. Yuuri, you are killing me.”

“Wolf, you really need to stay quiet or else the guards will come over to investigate.”

“Stop tickling me, you idiot.”

“Ahh I missed this, you calling me all sort of names. I missed you so much.”

He put his hand on my cheek and I tilted my head to rest in his palm.

“I missed you too and for the longest while I just wanted you to come back but the fear that you wouldn’t scared me so much Yuuri, it changed me. I’m glad you came back because I have no idea if I could have spent another day punishing myself for your absence.”

“Wolf it wasn’t your fault I wasn’t here but you need to know that you are the reason I am…”

 

“So what do you think, husband?”

“Hahaha…” Wolf laughed at me.

“Hey! Stop laughing, I‘m trying to be romantic.”

“Well, you can stop trying. That marriage!”

“What are you saying? You don’t want to be married to me.”

“No but that marriage was a joke.”

“It wasn’t a joke. You listen to me, Wolfram von Bielefeld. We are married and I am never ever taking it back.” My cheeks were burning something fiery.

“Oh! I see we are married. Huh… well, where’s my ring then?”

“What ring?”

“Don’t tell me… you didn’t even get me a ring.”

“Well, did you get me a ring.”

“Of course I have a ring for you. It’s a family heirloom I have had it remade for you and it’s in the safe for the last 6 years.”

“Wah! 6 years. Wait, wait… Here, here’s you ring.”

“What… That’s seaweed, Yuuri!”

“No it’s a place keeper till I can get you a ring.”

And I tied the seaweed all around his left ring finger and then I held his hand and got down on one knee.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that. Will you marry me, Wolfram?”

“Yes,” he mumbled softly.

“What was that, Wolf? I can’t hear you.”

“It was yes, you hanachoko.”

“Wait I think you just said hana instead of hena.” But my words got lost to the breeze as he leaned forward and kissed me till I was flat on my back and we were both laughing and crying at the same time.

 

“Yuuri”

“Wolf”

“I think I am allergic to this sea weed.”

“What?”

He held up a swollen red finger that seemed to be constricted by the seaweed.

“You stupid henachoko… ” but he never completed the sentence because he couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“Well I haven’t forgotten you saying that you regret making life decisions in water so get out before you get sucked in.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of the water. By the way Wolf if by any chance this were to happen again not that I won’t do everything possible not to make it happen again but I’m scared of what will happen if it does.”

“Well, what can I do? I will have to wait for my husband, won’t I?”

“Yeah, you kind of have to… But you have got to remember every time I‘m away from you I miss you like crazy.”

“I know you do.”

“You do?”

“Well, of course who wouldn’t fall in love with me and miss me all the time?”

“You! Wolf!” He started to run but I jumped and tackled him down. And we started mock fighting till we ended up back in the water. I wrapped all my limbs around him to stop him from struggling and trying to get away.”

“Hey Wolf! I love you and the next time I leave I will be back just as fast because I can only live so long without my heart.”

And with that a huge wave submerged both of us and I could feel the tug of another Star tour and I resisted but I could feel Wolf in my arms and I knew as long as we were touching I wasn’t going anywhere.

I would go back home.

But for now, I just didn’t want to have to let go of him.

 

Just then the sky turned purple with the imminent rise of the sun.

**Five years/Eight Months ago**

**The beach on the edge of the Bielefeld Estate**

**Two shadows darkened the beach on a full moon night. There were two young men in bathing shorts out on the beach and you could see the moonlight gleam off the black hair of one of the men.**

****

_“O! Wow, I stepped on a stone.”_

_“Yuuri, you are going blind.”_

_“No I’m not. I know what it’s like to go blind and this is nowhere as familiar.”_

_“Yeah, right!”_

_“It’s like I can see everything clearly at a distance but almost everything nearby is blurred. It’s like I am becoming old, prematurely. I am supposed to be unable to see far away things not nearby ones… I’m really scared that the eye doctor will start to laugh at me if I tell him what the problem is.”_

_“Well I don’t understand what your problem is… With mazoku we almost always have perfect eye sight unless you get old like, Gunter well, then you need reading glasses but almost no one ever requires glasses because they can’t see far away things. So I think it’s perfectly normal that you need a pair of reading glasses as I always knew that your soul was that of a 200 year old mazoku.”_

_“What?”_

_“Well, you are oddly old fashioned.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Oh really… Want me to prove it you?”_

_“How will you prove it?”_

_I grabbed his face between my hands and planted a big wet kiss right on his lips, right there on the beach where everybody could see and he blushed scarlet._

_“See, blushing like a tomato, you are really old fashioned.”_

_“Aren’t tomatoes purple here?”_

_“Well, of course, the blood from all that blushing you were doing a few hours ago seems to have made your face purple.”_

_“Wolf.’_

_“I’m just kidding even though tomatoes here are purple. Tomatoes on Earth are red, right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“See I know that. Of course your skin nowadays seems transparent given all the blushing you do so what do I know.”_

_“Shut up, wolf! This is new to me.”_

_“Uh huh… New, Right.” And then I started to shout. “We have been doing it for almost 4 years now. What’s new is actually admitting we are doing something?”_

_“Wolf I know I am slow but bear with me. You know I could have never gotten so far without you.”_

_“Yes, I know that. Look at you blush again, you really are a henachoko.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Let’s go into the ocean and play with the waves,” I suggested and Yuuri gave me a huge smile and said, “Yes, let’s do it.”_

_We held hands and stepped in to the ocean till the water was chest high and we waited for the waves. Then this huge wave came and lifted us up only to push us back onto the shore spluttering and laughing._

_“Let’s do it again,” Yuuri said with this huge smile on his face and we waded back into the ocean._

_It had almost been an hour out here in the ocean playing with the waves. We were standing in chest high water waiting for another wave to come but the ocean had turned rather tranquil at the moment and looking at Yuuri facing the ocean, my heart ached and I knew I could no longer keep this secret._

_“Yuuri,” he turned to look at me. “I can’t do this anymore. You need to know. Ever since the day I first met you I have had feelings for you and you need to know, that now those feelings are stronger than ever and I can’t keep it in.”_

_“Yuuri, I love you.”_

_And he backed up a little turned his head to the ocean and all of a sudden the strongest wave yet hit us and washed us onto the shore, well I had thought it was us but when the wave finally receded I realised that Yuuri had gone to his home again._

_But I couldn’t wait for him to be back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been very late with this chapter, but recently I got this comment asking for more and I was like I should just get on with it. Well this chapter settles the fight/disagreement that was going on between Wolf & Yuuri and I'm very unsure if I could do justice to that scene, making that the biggest reason this chapter wasn't out sooner. Also it is the longest chapter in Something. 
> 
> This chapter kind of fades in and fades out a lot that's because I wanted to give the appearance that a lot of time was passing by. This chapter spans the entire duration between evening and sunrise and WolfxYuuri talk a lot during those hour but we kind of only get to see the scenes that really matter.
> 
> For all those people who have read this story and left comments. Thank you! Something should be ending soon in another one or two chapters, let's see. I know there are some loose ends to be dealt with and I will tie them all up but in the next month or so, I really hope to post the ending to Something.
> 
> Any comments you would like to leave on the work are much appreciated.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
> Lots of love,  
> VVivacious


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

_It was darkness before. Things were muddled. An overwhelming confusion drowned me out._

_I came awake with a jolt trying to breathe. I turned on my side and vomited out what felt like an entire sea of water._

_After a while I was just retching but I just couldn’t seem to stop. I felt sick. I was lying on the edge of a water body partially immersed in the water._

_I was thoroughly wet, my clothes were soaked and the chill seemed to have settled somewhere below my skin. I felt like even if I was warm, this chill would remain under the surface just waiting for the warmth to disappear before the chill could run rampant._

_After a while I stood up. It was dark even though I was convinced that it had been dark before and still it was dark. There was a worrying thought forming in my brain, but I ignored it._

_Confusion swirled within the confines of my brain. It was like there were thoughts flitting around the edges of my brain but they weren’t there, like a persistent knock on the door which never yielded any visitors no matter how many times you opened the door. Soon I learnt to ignore those thoughts._

 

I had been here for three weeks. There was an old lady who lived on this farm. She had found me trying to sleep in her barn but subsequently when she realised I couldn’t understand a word of what she was saying she just let me stay and even gave me food. I think it was because I had been functionally rendered mute or maybe it was because of the plaster on my arm, maybe I was harmless the only problem was that I couldn’t know for sure if I was.

The old lady, she lives on a huge farm empty of any animals. I think she is alone and the fact that she owns such a large non-functional farm away from everybody else is a dead giveaway that she is rich. There is a couple living on this farm, they appear to be tenants. They farm on a portion of a land and even raise poultry, which seems to be the only source of income on this farm but it doesn’t seem enough to maintain the farm which further proves my theory that the old lady is rich.

Since I couldn’t spend all day doing nothing I started helping the guy who works on the farm, not that I can do much with a broken arm. When she saw me helping the man, the old lady started assigning me chores around the farm initially I needed help from the tenant but now I have learnt a lot of the menial chores that need to be done around a farm. I hope this means that I can stay here longer and wait, it seems like I’m always waiting. I wonder if someone is looking for me, the fact that no one understands the language I speak or seems to have even vaguely heard it makes me scared that I’m very, very far away from my home, at least I hope I have a home. I sometimes wonder if I should try to learn their names but the idea of knowing their names makes me nervous like it somehow means that I’m here permanently. But sometimes when I really think about asking their names, I wonder what I will say in return, what would, my name be, I wonder what my name is…

No one here seems to talk a lot which seems strange to me making me wonder if my family talks a lot or maybe I do, but I doubt it since I don’t really seem to mind having no one to talk to which convinces me that I’m a quiet person.

I have figured out a few words here and there but not so many to make a whole lot of sense of the things happening around me. Sometimes the names of things sound familiar but actually seeing the objects doesn’t jog anything in my memory maybe because I have only ever heard about these things but never seen them. I think my family might be so poor as to not be able to afford any such amenities and maybe I’m here wherever I am to earn money but that thought scares me because it would also mean that no one would be looking for me.

Sometimes I wonder if I’m incapable of making any understandable sound maybe the reason no one understands me is because I can’t talk. But the one thing I have figured out is that I am not supposed to be here, the way people looked at me when I first came here has made me sure that I don’t belong here, I am not of this place whatever this place is. There are a lot of people with black hair and black eyes and I stand out with my blonde hair and green eyes. I can feel the palpable hostility of people especially considering the fact that when I first came here my clothes had been filthy and I was dirty in every sense of the word.

_There had been words, screams_ _…_

 

I’m not allowed anywhere outside the farm and it is understood that I’m not to show my face if any visitors come to the farm not that there are a lot of visitors to the farm, in my three weeks here there has been but one visitor to the farm but from what I could gather he was lost and needed help trying to find his way back.

My two months in this world have made me sure that I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing here since I obviously know nothing about the place. I wondered why I ever made the decision to come here. Why was I lying on the side of the pond?

I sometimes get the feeling that I should be doing something, going somewhere, finding someone or at least making decisions to get to wherever it is I have to go but sometimes I feel like this need is because that is what I think other people wonder about me. I just don’t think I can make any decisions in this world sometimes I try to imagine where in this world I belong but all I can imagine is darkness.

And the darkness gives free reign to the chill under my skin.

These thoughts just keep going around in circles rattling in my brain and sometimes I wish I could escape the confines of my skin just tear and shred it all to pieces, maybe even die but something in me continues to wait, something in me just tells me that I should wait because someone is definitely looking for me.

 

That day started out as an ordinary day I got up in the barn where I sleep and took a bath in the outside toilet which I gather was built to provide for any extra hands that might have been required to run the farm.

I was making my way to the tenants’ house because that’s where I usually have all my meals when I saw the doctor who examined my arm hiking up the path to the main house along with two young men. The doctor was one of the four people who knew that I lived here. I was pretty sure he would be disappointed if he saw the smudges of dirt on my cast, something which felt like a novelty to me but I didn’t give it much mind, the fact that I had a broken arm didn’t feel like a big thing. Maybe I’m injury prone and this was just another in a long line of injuries.

The doctor’s drawings illustrated that I had broken both bones in my arm and that the cast was somehow healing the break in my bones and I had to have it on for a long time though I had no idea how long, I didn’t even know who put it on me in the first place. But I tried to keep it clean and not get it wet, I wrapped it in plastic before my bath and then in cloth to keep it from getting dirty but I hadn’t been very successful.

While I had been contemplating my broken arm, all three of the men had come close enough to the house that I could see their faces. Both the new comers had black hair and black eyes just like the doctor and just like everybody here which was nothing new to me. One of them was wearing glasses the other wasn’t and he was kind of lagging behind the doctor and his companion. I realised I was staring at him when he looked up and our eyes met.

He mouthed a word silently and then he was running towards me. Belatedly I realised that I should have been hiding but I couldn’t seem to move or look away. I thought he would stop at some distance from me but he didn’t appear to be slowing down and when he was right in front of me he pulled me into a hug.

When his arms wrapped around me I felt warm and just as I wanted to tighten my arms around him I didn’t. When the stranger didn’t let go of me after a few seconds, I started to feel like the world was boxing me in and I pushed him away. He fell down but he laughed like it was completely normal to be pushed down and he said, “Are you okay?”

And instinctively without a second thought I said, “I am now.”

Only to realise that I had actually understood the words he had spoken.

 

Yuuri and Murata take me to Yuuri’s house but I can sense something is wrong, well I don’t really know these people but they can speak my language so I hope they can get me home. But I know they sense something is wrong with me, they keep discussing me in that unintelligible language and I’m pretty sure the doctor told that guy with no glasses, Yuuri something that really shocked him. He keeps looking at me when he thinks I don’t notice.

Yuuri’s house is small as compared to the old lady’s but it seems to have everything. I’m introduced to Yuuri’s parents who are very nice to me but since all we can do is smile and nod at each other, it isn’t a very accurate assessment.

 

“Where should I sleep?” I ask Yuuri, turns out he wears glasses too but that feels weird to me.

“On the bed.”

“Then where will you sleep?”

“On the bed.”

“You mean we’ll sleep together.”

“Yes, we will.”

“No, you can just give me a bed sheet and I will sleep on the ground.”

“Princes don’t sleep on the ground.”

Just as I’m about to protest, he interrupts me.

“You know what you can take the bed, I will take the couch on the living room so just get in the bed.”

“Yuuri.”

“Yes.”

“Are we the kind of friends that sleep together?”

“We are.”

“Men shouldn’t sleep with other men. I think we should stop sleeping together and also please don’t offer me your hand, I don’t think we should be holding hands either. You are entirely too close to me. I don’t think you should be. I don’t feel comfortable with you. I’m sorry. I don’t know who you are or what I’m to you and I’m sorry for disappointing you. But please, it would be better if you treat me like a stranger.”

I know I have hurt him but his face is expressionless, sometimes I feel like he longs to hug me tight and whisper promises in my ear but just the thought of it brings back the chill I had all but forgotten about and I know that something like that shouldn’t happen between two men.

While I was contemplating why Yuuri didn’t feel the same way, he looked into my eyes and he said, “I love you, Wolf. Take care of yourself while I can’t. Soon this will all be over and we will go home. I really hope you can forgive me then. Good night.” With that he left the room.

And I felt stunned.

How could he love a man. And especially someone as dirty as me.

Sometimes there was this deep sense of disgust that welled up in me towards Yuuri but it was usually stymied by those thoughts at the edge of my consciousness. But even though I felt uncomfortable around him, the only reason I was still here was that he was the only one who seemed to know where I belonged and the first person who could understand the insensible words welling up on my tongue.

 

I woke up to see Yuuri sitting beside our bed. It was early dawn the sun was just rising on the horizon and the sky was transiently orange. I turned to get a better look at Yuuri who was sitting beside our bed, he looked really tried and uncomfortable stuffed in that chair and when I tried to remember why he was in that chair and not in bed I couldn’t come up with a single reason and I also couldn’t understand why I was on his side of the bed.

But before I could analyse these bizarre events, I sat up in bed and I reached over to wake Yuuri up.

He woke the moment I put my hands on him and he had the most frightened expression on his face, like he was so scared of something that he didn’t even want to acknowledge its presence.

There were all these weird alarms going off in my head combined with a niggling doubt that something was wrong in this scenario but in that moment I just wanted to know…

“Why aren’t you sleeping in bed with me and why are you in that chair? I mean if you don’t plan to sleep with your husband…. Okay it is way too early in the morning for this.”

He jumped on top of me and hugged really tight. But his hug was different from what I had assumed, it reeked of desperation.

“Yuuri, Calm down. You are strangling me. I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here.”

His hold on me eased but he still stayed in my arms.

My arms went around him and I kept him pressed up against me for the longest time.

When he pulled back up to look at my face I could see tears welling in his eyes. But before I could address those tears he asked me to kiss him and that was hardly the kind of thing I could deny him.

I pressed my lips firmly against his and pulled back. His eyes were closed and there were tears on his face.

When he opened his eyes I could see the smile in his eyes and he kissed me.

Again.

And again and again.

It was just a press of lips against lips again and again and again till my lips starting following his as he pulled away and puckering up to catch his kisses early.

I could feel my arousal and it was like everything in my body was tightening up, getting harder but the kisses wouldn’t stop one after the other he would press his lips against my partly open lips and pull away only to come back and kiss them more.

Just again and again.

When I felt his hand brush against the front of my pajamas, I came just like that but throughout my orgasm the kisses didn’t stop again and again, each making me a little more desperate as warmth spread through every part of my body, the only point of contact between our bodies being our lips and our hands and I couldn’t get enough.

I was blushing from the embarrassment of having come so early and with so little stimulation but I knew that what had passed between us was somehow significant in a way that I didn’t know.

When the kisses moved on to my cheeks I knew he had seen the blush too.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never. Be. Sorry. Wolf. I. love. You.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. “I want every part of you, even the part where a 94 year old comes as easily as an 18 year old.”

“Shut up! Stop making fun of me you, henachoko.”

“Oh you must be really embarrassed if you are calling me a henachoko.”

I looked up at his face and I saw him happy his lips pulled back into a big smile and I told him, “I don’t know what I have to be embarrassed about this is pretty much your reaction every time I touch you.”

And that lead to a pillow fight which ultimately had us collapsed on the bed gasping for breath.

I turned to see Yuuri’s face smiling with his eyes closed and I decided we could sleep in this morning. I took off my cum stained pajamas, wiped myself with them, threw them under the bed, turned and cuddled myself into Yuuri’s arms.

 

_God knows why he put me in pajamas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well seems like my muse is back. This has got to be the fastest I have posted a new chapter but consider this is a Christmas gift because I highly doubt I can replicate it. I have nothing written of the next chapter so that will definitely take some time but I'm pretty excited about it, it is kind of going to be a retelling of the events of this chapter from Yuuri's perspective and I can't wait to get the ideas in my head down on paper.
> 
> Well let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> Merry Christmas!  
> VVivacious


End file.
